Diferentes Tipos de ET (e de Heróis)
by Rita Rios
Summary: Harry está em um mundo novo, cheio de coisas diferentes. Tipo alienígenas. E heróis. É definitivamente um mundo com o qual ele pode se relacionar...


**Resumo Geral e Completo da série Crossover (pra quem não quiser ler as outras fics e ainda entender essa): **

Harry Potter morreu em seu mundo enquanto carregava as Relíquias da Morte e se encontrou com Morte, um homem magro de terno que estava entediado e precisando de distração, por isso ele resolveu mandar Harry para outro mundo pra continuar vivendo, tendo como única fonte de magia as relíquias que Morte permitiu que ele mantivesse (Questões de Tédio).

Nesse novo mundo ele é perseguido por seres de olhos negros e descobre que mundos não gostam de intrusos e fazem de tudo para os expulsar (Questão de Altura).

Então, ele foi pra outro mundo, em uma viagem bem rápida fazendo ele se irritar e Morte propor um acordo: Harry tem que sobreviver a sete anos em algum mundo, só assim ele poderá descansar eternamente (Estranho Demais).

Sendo enviado para um outro mundo (de novo), Harry se encontra sozinho em um lugar hostil no meio de uma sombria guerra entre o bem e o mal. O mundo, então, pede sua ajuda e usa sua força para continuar existindo. Harry pensa que esse mundo quer sua amizade e ganha esperança, até perder sua utilidade na guerra e ser dispensado por esse mundo também. Harry volta a encontrar Morte e percebe que esse sempre fora seu amigo (O Risco de Acreditar).

Será que isso vai continuar nesse novo mundo em que está? Será que ele consegue sobreviver sete anos nele? E o que é esse ponto caindo do céu agora?

**DIFERENTES TIPOS DE E.T. **

**(E DE HERÓIS)**

Eu estou caindo.

Sério, caindo mesmo, do céu direto para o chão. Maldita Morte! Me soltou no ar de algum mundo só pra eu morrer nos primeiros segundos e bater todos os meus recordes!

Além de bater no chão, possivelmente, de forma dolorosa.

É possível matar a morte?

Bem, isso deve ser difícil. Mas socar acho que eu posso.

Vou descobrir quando tentar em alguns segundos, logo depois de bater no chão e morrer com muita agonia. É, socar Morte fica cada vez mais divertido.

-AI!

Não foi a dor que eu esperava sentir. Também não foi a queda que eu esperava ter. Eu não caí no chão.

Eu fui pego em pleno ar.

Por um robô.

Um robô Grifinória.

Um robô Grifinória que está falando comigo enquanto eu estou com a boca escancarada e esfregando a dor da minha cintura com a mão direita.

-Ei, você tá me ouvindo? De onde você veio? Alô! Tem alguém ai?

Eu tentei me recompor e só pude pensar em uma coisa a dizer, logo depois de notar que nós ainda estávamos no ar. Parado no ar. Apenas com o robô me segurando.

-Quem é você?

-Como assim quem sou eu? Quem é você que não sabe quem sou eu? É algum tipo de pegadinha?

Ele parecia bem irritado com eu não saber quem ele era e, considerando que ele ainda estava me segurando em pleno ar e eu ainda estou sentindo dor na parte de mim que o braço de aço me pegou e não quero uma dor maior, respondi apenas:

-Desculpe! Eu sou novo por aqui!

-Por aqui onde? O Planeta Terra?

Planeta Terra, bom saber essa informação. Pelo menos o nome era familiar e o tom de voz do robô também. Um tom arrogante que tive que ouvir durante anos em Hogwarts toda vez que Malfoy abria a boca. Ótimo! Morte me mandou a um mundo de robôs Malfoynianos. Eu preferia ter caído direto no chão e socado Morte, várias e várias vezes.

-Olha, eu não preciso responder nada antes de você me dizer quem é e quem te autorizou a pegar as pessoas em pleno ar e machucá-las terrivelmente no processo.

Não foi amigável, eu sei e nem muito inteligente para preservar minha vida, mas a vontade de socar Morte é grande demais para me importar.

-Você tá reclamando que eu te machuquei te salvando? Se eu não tivesse te pegado teria doído muito mais, sabia disso?

Como esse é um pensamento muito nítido em minha mente, eu não discuti _essa_ parte.

-Você pode, pelo menos, me por no chão? Oh, grande herói que machuca pessoas enquanto as salva!

-Você é muito irritante, sabia disso?

Foi o que ele disse enquanto me levava para o telhado de um prédio alto e, surpresa das surpresas, havia carros e pessoas lá em baixo. Pelo menos pareciam pessoas.

-Você diz isso porque ainda não encontrou quem me mandou pra cá, nem teve que ter uma conversa consigo mesmo.

-Ei, só pra você saber, eu converso comigo mesmo o tempo todo! -Respondeu ele se defendendo logo após me soltar.

-Essa é sua defesa? Admitir que fala sozinho?

Perguntei meio incrédulo e irritado.

Assim que falei, tomei um susto, pois seu rosto se moveu e eu não estava olhando para aço mais, havia um rosto ali embaixo.

Ótimo! Não fui salvo por um robô, mas pelo homem de lata.

-É muito comum pessoas falarem sozinhas, especialmente quando têm muitos pensamentos na mente. Não há nada de errado nisso, garoto E.T..

-Do que você me chamou?

-Garoto E.T., afinal se não sabe quem sou deve ser de outro planeta.

Não sabia como refutar essa afirmação por demais certeira, mas não consegui evitar de retrucar:

-Mas eu sei quem você é. -Agora ele pareceu encher de orgulho. -Você é o homem de lata.

Ele esvaziou na mesma hora e eu ri. Ele não ficou feliz.

-É Homem de Ferro, Homem de Ferro! O herói desse mundo. Homem de Ferro, esse sou eu!

Ele parecia muito convencido nessa apresentação. Eu desisti de argumentar, estou ficando com sono, preciso descansar. Morrer é exaustivo.

-Como quiser! Você pode me dizer onde eu estou e onde posso encontrar um lugar pra dormir?

Nesse momento ele parou e olhou pra mim. Realmente olhou pra mim. E deve ter visto algo, pois ficou com um semblante preocupado e até seu tom arrogante se suavizou um pouco. Só um pouco.

-Você precisa de ajuda? Quero dizer, piadas a parte, seja quem for que te jogou lá de cima não parece ser muito amigável.

Eu sorri tentando transmitir segurança diante do absurdo que estava prestes a dizer.

-Não se preocupe, quem fez isso é, provavelmente, meu melhor amigo hoje em dia.

Ele ficou com uma cara estranha, como se duvidasse de minha sanidade. Quem pode culpá-lo?

-Então você precisa achar amigos melhores! -E ele começou a sorrir de forma presunçosa. -Já sei, eu vou ser seu novo amigo! Vou até te levar pra um lugar seguro pra dormir e se organizar!

Pela fala dele parecia que ele estava dizendo que ia me dar o controle do universo, mas eu estava cansado demais pra discutir e só dei de ombros agradecendo.

Ele me pegou e voou comigo de novo, agora em direção a um lugar que eu espero ter uma cama. Se é que tem camas nesse mundo!

-Obrigado, homem de lata!

-Ei!

Foi o grito indignado dele. Eu sorri de leve, afinal, não estou _tão_ cansado assim!

**HPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPA**

1 ano depois...

Hoje estou comemorando!

Faz exatamente um ano que estou nesse mundo e ainda não morri!

É, tipo, o melhor de todos os meus aniversários!

Eu passei por algumas coisas estranhas, como assaltantes chatos me perseguindo, mas nada tão grave que eu não pudesse lidar, eu ou o homem de lata que insistiu em formar uma amizade comigo.

Parecia até que ele tinha colocado vigilância em mim (o que eu poderia acreditar se, sempre que eu decidia usar a Varinha das varinhas, minha magia não mandasse pelos ares qualquer coisa tecnológica mesmo em um mundo diferente) porque sempre que eu não conseguia lidar com algum assaltante mais insistente lá estava ele, em plenas cores grifinórias e atitudes Malfoynianas.

Comparado ao que eu vi acontecer nesse mundo no último ano, posso dizer que tudo tem sido tranquilo. Sério, existem _aliens_ nesse mundo, _aliens_ que se chamam de Thor e Loki (tipo os deuses nórdicos), que tem monstros gigantes que atacam pequenas cidades.

Tony me disse que isso não é muito comum, o que, vindo de um cara que se veste de homem de lata e voa por aí, quer dizer muita coisa. Ele tem sido muito útil nesse mundo. Fui apresentado a pessoas legais e um pouco mais normais do que conheci em outros lugares, como a Pepper e, por causa da incapacidade do Tony de calar a boca sobre qualquer coisa, fiquei sabendo de várias informações interessantes, como o fato da Segunda Guerra Mundial desse mundo ter tido uma figura diferente da do meu, um cara mudado geneticamente chamado Capitão América. Pois é, americanos são estranhos assim nesse mundo também!

Outra informação valiosa que Tony me passou foi de uma agência secreta com nome gigante que tenta recrutar pessoas com diferentes habilidades. O que me fez ser ainda mais consciente de onde, quando, como e porquê utilizar as relíquias da morte.

Para mim, é muito estranho o interesse do Tony em minha amizade, pelo menos foi até eu descobrir que o cara é muito curioso e ainda não se perdoou, ou a mim, por não saber de onde vim, nem como caí do céu. Às vezes, ele parece até magoado por eu me recusar a dizer, mas, então, ele diz ou faz alguma besteira que me faz acreditar que foi só ilusão de ótica da minha parte.

Outra coisa boa que me aconteceu nesse mundo tem a ver com minha visão aliás.

Eu fiz uma cirurgia que curou meu problema de vista. Enxergo perfeitamente sem os óculos agora, só uso lentes para ler se sinto minha vista cansada.

Resumindo, consegui me estabelecer perfeitamente. Tenho alguns amigos, tenho uma boa visão e tenho um pequeno negócio. Sim, isso mesmo, eu tenho um negócio que não envolve perseguir bruxos das trevas ou preencher relatórios.

Eu fiquei onde pousei (ou fui pego), na cidade de Nova Iorque e abri um pequeno restaurante com a ajuda de Tony, que gostou muito da minha comida e me incentivou a fazer algo sobre isso. Sempre que ele está na cidade ele passa pelo Beco Diagonal (eu sei que não sou criativo com nomes, mas é melhor que chamar de Caldeirão Furado).

O restaurante realmente começou pequeno, mas, por causa da publicidade que Tony atrai, logo meu pequeno lugar se transformou em um restaurante de um quarteirão, com vários garçons e cozinheiros que trabalham pra mim, que só cozinho quando quero, sem nenhuma pressão extra.

Hoje, para comemorar meu ano completo nesse mundo (e a falta de apenas 6 para me aposentar da vida, ou da morte, nem sei bem mais), o restaurante está bem decorado e com espaço reservado para uma banda ao vivo para celebrar uma grande festa. Os seis meses de sua inauguração, que foi há três semanas, vai ser comemorado hoje com uma grande festa com um tema específico: magia.

Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sou muito mais sem criatividade do que vocês imaginaram, mas acho que realmente estou sentindo falta de casa... e de Morte. Eu só espero ver Morte em, pelo menos, seis anos, mas nossas conversas eram interessantes, por isso, resolvi homenageá-lo essa noite. Comprei um terno e uma bengala idênticos aos dele e é assim que estou vestido para a festa, cabelo penteado pra trás e tudo.

Tony está na cidade. Ele é o único que sabe que estou realmente comemorando minha chegada aqui essa noite. Não acho que ele será capaz de vir, afinal ele e Pepper estão fazendo os últimos ajustes na Torre Stark (nome muito Malfoyniano), um prédio que vai ser totalmente auto sustentável, o que parece ser uma coisa grandiosa para os trouxas, pois não têm mais tantos recursos naturais pra eles destruírem em nome do progresso enquanto condenam o mundo a total destruição.

Desculpem pela fala ecológica, mas eu sou um feiticeiro, nós vivemos cercados de natureza, pois sabemos que a magia vem dela e tudo que os trouxas fazem é destruí-la. Isso é muito irritante pra mim e deveria ser pra você também, pois não é só a magia que vem da natureza, mas nossa vida também.

Aiai, vamos parar com a conversa, pois a festa vai começar e eu tenho que fazer um discurso para meus convidados.

-Boa Noite a todos! Eu não vou me prolongar, tudo que tenho a dizer é obrigado por prestigiar o Beco Diagonal, que não existiria sem vocês e aproveitem a festa!

Simples, rápido, direto e muito aplaudido.

A banda logo começou a tocar uma música animada e as pessoas começaram a dançar na pista de dança. Os convidados são os funcionários e alguns dos clientes mais frequentes. Todos merecemos comemorar essa noite.

Algum tempo depois, eu já cumprimentei a todos e estou comendo coisas deliciosas. Tudo deveria continuar assim pra sempre!

Mas não foi o que aconteceu...

Algo está errado, eu não sei dizer o que, mas algo acabou de acontecer. Se eu não soubesse melhor, diria que senti uma onda mágica explodir em um lugar distante, mas em uma proporção tão avassaladora que qualquer um com magia poderia sentir.

Enquanto a música toca, as pessoas riem, dançam, bebem e comem; tudo que eu consigo fazer é pensar que é impossível. Ainda não vi provas de magia nesse mundo, não pode ser. Minha cabeça está pesada, o restaurante parece girar, minha vista escurecendo é a última coisa que sinto antes de apagar completamente.

**HPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPA**

Eu estou deitado em uma cama confortável. Será que morri de novo?

Não. Tenho certeza que se tivesse morrido o máximo que conseguiria é deitar em uma cama de pregos. Esse sim é o jeito de Morte!

Abrir os olhos parece a solução para saber onde estou, por isso é o que faço. Nem preciso pensar muito pra saber que é um quarto de hospital. E a questão de como cheguei aqui é respondida pela loira que me abraça forte assim que abro os olhos e logo se afasta assustada como se tivesse feito algo de errado.

-É bom ver que está bem, senhor Potter!-Alicia diz isso parecendo constrangida e tudo que eu posso fazer é suspirar.

-Eu já disse pra me chamar de Harry! Várias e várias vezes.

Ela pareceu mais constrangida ainda depois de eu dizer isso, então mudei de assunto:

-Por que eu estou no hospital?

Ela arregalou os olhos parecendo preocupada e disse:

-Você desmaiou no meio da festa, ninguém conseguia te acordar, tentei ligar pra...

Parei de ouvir o que ela dizia ao me lembrar do desmaio e do que houve antes. Era pra ser uma noite tranquila e festiva, mas se tornou um grande pesadelo. A magia que eu senti...eu tinha que saber o que era.

Levantei apressado assustando Alicia que imediatamente parou de falar e tentou me manter na cama, mas eu só a impedi.

-Eu preciso sair agora, não tenho tempo pra hospitais, sinto muito!

-Mas ninguém sabe o motivo de você apagar por horas inteiras. Os médicos ainda não trouxeram os resultados...

-Alicia!-Falei firmemente porque sabia que ela não pararia de falar de outra forma.-Eu preciso que você me diga o que mais aconteceu enquanto eu dormia!

Ela não pareceu entender, então eu expliquei melhor:

-Alguma coisa aconteceu no mundo no tempo em que eu estive aqui? Alguém se feriu? Algo diferente do normal apareceu?

Alicia pensou por um momento ainda olhando assustada e disse:

-Nada que eu saiba, além...

Ela parou como se não soubesse como continuar.

-Além de que?

-Eu ouvi umas coisas por aqui no hospital sobre o Homem de Ferro ir até a Alemanha e enfrentar um cara chamado Loki.

Ela falou isso tudo sussurrando como se tivesse medo da minha reação. Não é a toa, ela sabe que eu e o Homem de Ferro nos conhecemos, que somos algum tipo de amigos e ela sabe que Loki tentou destruir uma cidade a menos de um ano atrás.

Eu arranquei a agulha que estava no meu braço e a fiz uma última pergunta:

-Quantas horas eu estive desacordado?

Ela parecia angustiada e com vontade de chorar, mas segurou de volta e ergueu o queixo usando a expressão corajosa que me fez contratá-la em primeiro lugar:

-Muitas! E é por isso que deve esperar o médico voltar para sair daqui.

-Alicia, você sabe que não vai acontecer. Tenho que fazer uma coisa. Cuide do Beco Diagonal enquanto estou fora.

Falei a última parte segurando seus ombros antes de abraçá-la brevemente e procurar minhas coisas pessoais em um armário. Lá estavam minhas roupas, aquelas em homenagem a Morte (só não sei onde a bengala foi parar), e o cordão que eu sempre usava com um pingente que só eu podia abrir, aquele com as relíquias dentro. Logo me virei para sair. No entanto, assim que abri a porta do quarto me lembrei de uma última coisa que tinha que dizer:

-Se eu não voltar em uma semana, chame meu advogado. Ele vai te dizer o que fazer.

Sorri e corri para fora do hospital tentando me convencer de que eu voltaria para o Beco Diagonal e que não havia motivo para as lágrimas que minha primeira funcionária estava derramando no quarto do qual acabei de fugir.

Alicia é uma boa garota. Jovem e querendo um começo em uma grande cidade. Contratá-la foi uma ótima ideia. Ela cuida da parte administrativa do Beco desde que abri. Nunca me permiti ficar muito próximo a ela, pois sabia que um dia como hoje viria, mas sempre acreditei em sua capacidade, mais do que ela mesmo. Por isso a nomeei minha herdeira se algo me acontecer, ou se eu sumir sem explicação por uma semana. Nesse mundo tive como me preparar para uma possível morte.

É engraçado que o mundo que eu pensei que morreria mais rápido acabou sendo o que eu mais me habituei.

Logo depois de correr pelo hospital enquanto me vestia apressadamente (ao mesmo tempo), saí de lá e olhei para a claridade. Já era dia, não sei se um ou dois depois da festa, mas estava claro que algo realmente ruim estava para acontecer.

Você pode perguntar o porquê de eu dizer isso e é uma resposta muito fácil na verdade. Só dois detalhes me confirmavam minha sensação: a forte pressão de magia, diferente da minha em muitas formas, que eu sentia e o fato de ter um raio de luz azul ligando o que eu tenho quase certeza que é a Torre Stark ao céu e abrindo um buraco nele deixando umas...estou tentando pensar em uma forma delicada de dizer isso, mas não consigo encontrar...deixando uns seres bem diferentes entrarem nesse mundo.

Pois é, só pequeníssimos detalhes.

Acho que estou vendo Tony atirar neles, mas são muitos e estão atacando quem está a vista.

-Eu sinceramente espero que isso não seja a forma desse mundo dizer que eu extrapolei as boas vindas!

Isso é tudo que consigo pensar antes de pegar a Varinha das varinhas e correr até a confusão. Agora não é tempo de ser discreto sobre magia.

**HPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPA**

Tudo é um caos!

Estou correndo pelas ruas, atirando feitiços para todas as direções em que vejo um dos caras estranhos. Pior de tudo: uma coisa gigante que parece uma baleia muito feia e diferente entrou na Terra e está destruindo prédios por onde passa.

Vejo, de relance, Tony e outros vestidos com roupas estranhas atacando os seres e a baleia.

Há muitos destroços, pedras e vidros, caindo do prédio que a baleia acaba de destruir e tudo que consigo fazer é correr e gritar _Protego _para proteger a mim e aos adolescentes que estão debaixo deles.

Sem esperar, corro para outro canto onde vejo um homem alto tentando socar um dos visitantes e levando um safanão que o joga longe. Minha magia o alcança e o faz pousar levemente no chão.

Há uma mulher jogando o carro em cima de um dos visitantes. Boa garota! Ela sai do carro logo depois, um pouco desorientada e outro visitante atira nela enquanto eu lanço um feitiço, _Accio, _que a atrai até mim, salvando-a do monstrengo. Logo, eu o petrifico e procuro onde mais posso ajudar.

Tem muito acontecendo e muito rápido. Se eu tivesse minha vassoura...

Isso não é hora pra lamentar o que poderia ter sido, Harry!

Começo a correr quando escuto uma criança gritar, mas chego tarde demais para parar o monstrengo de matá-la...Respiro e sigo em frente, pensando em lamentar as perdas depois de salvar quem eu conseguir.

A baleia está sendo parada por um homem verde gigante. Esse é o Hulk, um dos grandes interesses de Tony. Que bom! Parece que Tony vai fazer alguns novos amigos. Eles estão trabalhando juntos para parar os monstrengos. Ótimo!

Pensei cedo demais!

Tem mais dessas baleias feias descendo. Estou mais perto de Tony e seus novos amigos agora e escuto o cara patriota demais dar ordens a todos e eles indo cumprir. Por um segundo, Tony olha pra mim, mas, antes de ele ter a chance de fazer algo, aparato para outra parte. Achei um jeito de improvisar. Se eu não tenho uma vassoura, vou usar outra coisa que voe. Então, aparatei direto em uma das lanchas dos monstrengos e só deixo o que está pilotando nela depois de lançar um feitiço _Imperio_ nele. Tempos de desespero e essas coisas...

Tony agora está voando ao meu lado e acho que o ouço gritar:

-Você vai ter que explicar isso depois!

Eu sorrio para ele enquanto petrifico vários dos monstrengos pelos quais passamos. Tony se afasta sendo perseguido por alguns, derrubo uma das lanchas o seguindo, mas as outras estão longe de mim. Sei que Tony vai cuidar deles, então me foco nos outros.

Que bom que novos pararam de descer pelo buraco desde que o cara com capa vermelha lançou um raio de um martelo. Acho que ele é O Thor. Hermione enlouqueceria por saber de um deus nórdico que realmente existe... Pensando bem, Hermione enlouqueceria com tudo ao meu redor nesse momento e ponto!

Ah, ótimo! O exército americano chegou. Sabe, eu vou ter muito problema se continuar lançando feitiços por aí. Acabo de pensar isso e atiro outro para proteger uma senhora abaixo de mim. Dou de ombros pensando que me preocupo com as consequências depois.

Atirar feitiços em uma batalha é mais divertido do que eu lembrava, ou do que eu admitia perante alguém. Depois de tanto me segurar, é bom usar magia livremente de novo. Só me preocupo de atingir Tony e quebrar a armadura dele, Merlim sabe o que aconteceria misturando magia com _essa_ tecnologia.

Um prédio com um dos amigos de Tony explodiu, mas ele parece ter se safado a tempo. Que bom! Dos destroços cuido eu. Desaparecendo o que consigo para evitar atingir alguns policiais por perto.

Meu coração pula uma batida quando vejo Tony ir em direção a algo que parece suspeitosamente com uma bomba. É claro! Bem-vindos aos Estados Unidos da América, onde nosso jeito de salvar todo mundo é matar todo mundo!

Corro com a lancha pilotada pelo monstrengo atrás de Tony, mas não o alcanço a tempo. Ele passa pelo buraco com a bomba e sem parar pra pensar sigo ele.

Esqueci que o espaço não tem ar. Vejo a bomba explodir a imensa nave e o monstrengo comigo desmaia. Perco o controle da lancha, mas isso não importa muito. Em pleno vácuo, enquanto penso em uma forma de respirar, entendo que o mundo não me permitiria voltar a ele e desejo que Alicia não chore demais a morte de seu chefe. Sorrio ao ver Tony atravessar o portal antes de ele se fechar. Depois disso, não vejo mais nada.

**HPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPA**

Quando abro os olhos de novo, ainda estou no espaço me segurando a lancha, mas agora respirar é muito fácil e a lancha está parada me colocando de frente a um homem magrelo de terno segurando uma bengala.

-Olá, Harry!

Sorrio cansado pra Morte antes de dizer:

-Só faltava 6 anos!

Ele dá um sorriso sem dentes e responde:

-Você foi muito bem!

-Tony?

-Vivo e com um grupo de aliados extraordinários!

Sorrio novamente.

-Mas devo dizer, que isso não o impede de sentir sua falta ou honrar sua memória como um querido amigo.

-Amigo? Não! Ele só era... é curioso demais pro próprio bem.

-Se você diz assim!-Ele parecia cético ao dizer isso e eu só ampliei meu sorriso.

-Bom, pelo menos não sobrou um corpo meu pra trás dessa vez!

Morte pareceu surpreso por meio segundo antes de dizer:

-Esqueci de falar, mas seu corpo nunca fica pra trás.

-Como assim?!- Agora o surpreso era eu.

-Sempre que você desperta diante de mim é com todo o seu corpo revivido e curado. Sempre que você morre, seu corpo desaparece quando ninguém está olhando, viaja para o reino da morte onde é curado e despertado novamente.

-Reino da morte? Onde fica? Como é?

-Em todo e nenhum lugar! Parece qualquer parte de qualquer universo. Estamos nele agora. Estamos nele em todas as nossas conversas.

Não soube o que dizer então somente olhei ao redor. Os planetas, as estrelas, a imensidão vazia e cheia de verdades desconhecidas. Eu, definitivamente, sou ninguém perante tudo isso. Eu sou nada!

E aqui, depois dessa percepção, fecho os olhos e penso na criança e outras pessoas que não sobreviveram ao ataque. Respiro fundo, abro os olhos e vejo Morte a minha frente.

-Não se preocupe! A criança está em um belo lugar agora!

Sorrio.

-Este- digo apontando o que está a nossa volta- é um belo lugar!

Morte dá um sorrisinho sinistro antes de dizer:

-Que bom que gosta!

Antes de poder perguntar o que aquele sorriso significa, eu pisco e não há mais Morte, lancha ou ar. Só há eu, o universo e uma caixa azul com uma porta se abrindo...

**Continua no próximo mundo...**

Entre as cenas eu sempre coloco as iniciais das histórias envolvidas em português, mas quando eu coloquei nessa ficou HPV o que não achei uma referência muito legal, então Vingadores ficou como _Avengers_.

Demorei pra publicar essa fic, pois minha ideia sobre ela mudou completamente no caminho. Era pra Harry ter uma morte rápida, sem se envolver na história do filme, mas eu pensei que seria um bom final introduzindo a próxima fic e me empolguei com o próximo mundo e...aiaiai. Então, aqui estamos nós, na quinta fic da série!

Pra quem gostou e gosta de outros filmes ou séries, dê uma olhada nas outras fics dessa série _crossover_ que eu mencionei no início e pra quem gosta do próximo mundo, serão bem-vindos a ler também, já que não deixei nenhum mistério sobre que mundo vai ser.

Então, até Doctor Who!


End file.
